


Hidden Motives

by DreamersEclipse



Series: This is Not a Conspiracy I Swear [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is having none of it, Gabriel is a cryptic a-hole, He secretly had the hots for you conspiracy theories, Innuendo, Like lots of it, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/pseuds/DreamersEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, aka Loki the Trickster, always has a reason for the things he does. His hidden motives have hidden motives; even if it seems like there's no particular meaning behind the things he does. So after years of hinting at his attraction towards Dean he finally drops in and spills the beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Revised and reposted from FF.net. This site could always use more Debriel after all! Enjoy.

“So let me get this straight,” Dean said carefully, running a hand down his jaw and feeling some gears rust as they turned in his brain, “when we first met you were already into me?” The thought unnerved him. Not so much in the fact that a guy was into him, because Gabriel wasn’t necessarily a ‘guy’ but because the dude has felt this way since way back then.

Gabriel gave a nod, putting out his hands in exclamation, “Yes. Need me to spell it out further? I’m already here after all.” He rolled his eyes and clasped his hands back together. It was annoying him that it had come to this point. “You know what Winchester? For being such a ladies man you’re pretty slow on the uptake.”

They were sat opposite of each other at an oaken oval little table in a motel off of the main highway. Not the classiest of scenes but certainly the most classic. Where else would a Winchester be found but in a cheap motel of questionable patronage? While Sam went out to get the boys some unhealthy processed food for dinner (okay, for just Dean. Sam would probably get himself something else but at least he was smart enough not to screw up his older brother’s pallet) Gabriel decided to pop in for a surprise visit. And it was definitely a surprise. The angel came in aggravated and confessing his attraction towards Dean.

The hunter laughed his butt off, taking it as another joke but the grumpy almost bashful lash out and direct, un-cryptic confessions were enough to sober up those thoughts. The Winchester’s face fell to a scared understanding and also a dangerous curiosity as to the extent.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. “Maybe it’s because I’m such a ‘ladies’ man’ that I didn’t realize.” He said defensively. The angel snorted. His hackles rose. “You can’t have me believe you’ve been trying to get into my pants for the past five years. Hell, I mean, you yourself are into chicks. Remember during our first encounter you were bragging about having lots of sex?”

“I didn’t tell you who I was having sex with.” The pretend pagan raised an eyebrow at him with amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Besides, it’s called making yourself look sexually active. Letting people know you get out…or in.” He smirked deviously and Dean frowned uncomfortably at the word play and oh god the wordplay made him think of a wordplay on that for foreplay. He shuddered and blinked a couple times and shook all those thoughts from his head, including the processing of Gabriel’s sexual activities. No need to think about that. Nope. “And if you recall, I was telling you how much I liked you.”

“But you offered me those two women in the sexy nightware. Isn’t that…heterosexual of you?”

“Maybe. I was more trying to show you that I’d give you what you want. That and by that point it was time for me to split before you and your brother staked my cover.” He still held that confident smile. “Well, and your friend with the cap.” He relented after second thought. “If I really wanted to kill any of you I could have, but I didn’t.”

Dean’s frown remained, something opposite to Gabriel’s facial expression. “Because we’re vessels for your brothers.”

“Well~” He drawled, “technically that’s one reason why I couldn’t touch you two but that doesn’t mean that I couldn’t touch you two.” The comment sent a disturbing shiver up Dean’s spine. “I’ve played plenty of games on you boys and they’ve always been lessons, Dean. If you haven’t caught on by now. You should have at least gotten that much. But those were mainly for Sam. This game? This big game, long stretching for years has been on you Dean.” Gabriel pointed at him then returned to his original posture.

The hunter considered this, “And the mystery spot? You killing me a hundred times? That was just you pulling my braids?” He let some hints of anger enter his tone. Sure he didn’t remember any of the deaths but seeing how torn up Sammy was after it was over and knowing what the ‘Trickster’ had done was enough for him to be enraged.

There was still amusement on that smug face of Gabriel’s. It made Dean want to punch him. “Not exactly. You never really died, Dean. That lesson was all for Sammy boy.”

“What do you mean?”

“C’mon, Dean-O, do you seriously think I would kill you just to bring you back so many times? Do you think it’s a piece of cake to rewind time so much? Hah. Even for me, resurrecting so many times is a bitch; takes up a lot of energy. Energy of which I couldn’t and still cannot access to its full potential if I want to remain undercover. Mystery spot was more like a Twilight Zone. For Sam it was a hundred days…a hundred Tuesdays, but for you it was just the one.”

“Wait, I don’t understand.” Dean leaned forward in his chair,”So you put Sam in…a pocket universe or something.”

“Sure, let’s call it that. Even if I tried to explain the fabric of reality as simple as possible, I doubt you’d be able to fully comprehend it. Humans won’t be able to touch on that kind of knowledge for centuries yet.”

“Try me, anyway.” Dean pressed.

Gabriel looked like he was going to make a smart comment but changed his mind in pressing his lips together. “It’s like….I unattached the string of this reality then reattached it when I was done with Sam. Everything here, was still here- including you- except I had Sam tucked away in your ‘pocket universe’ until the lesson was complete…or well, I got bored actually. Your brother is very bull headed, you know.”

Hearing him talk about what he did to his brother got Dean aggravated. He grit his teeth but bit his tongue (metaphorically speaking of course). Then again…it had been so long and so much more had happened that the antagonism was nothing but long healed wound that was just a little bit sore. “This supposed to make me feel better?”

“Not really. I didn’t think it would. But you asked and I’m done going about this subtley. Anything else you’d like me to elaborate on, Dean-y?”

“What about T.V. land? When you were ‘teaching’ us how to, what was it again, oh yeah, ‘play our roles’.” Dean flaunted a bitter smile in the pretend pagan’s direction which got no rise out of him. Though the smug smile on his face faltered.

“I’m still an angel, Dean. Just because I want to fuck you doesn’t mean I didn’t desire for you two to become the vessels of…them.”

“Didn’t?” Dean rose an eyebrow at the past tense. Gabriel frowned completely now and shifted in his chair but didn’t say anything. The hunter considered this.  
Gabriel noticed the dirty blonde open his mouth to speak so he decided to be the first before he could pursue this matter further. Yet another hidden motive. “I knew you were in town almost immediately. How did you think I knew about Doctor Sexy M.D.? I watch plenty of T.V. but what are the chances huh?” His smile returned.

“You were watching us.”

“More so you.” Smirked Gabriel flirtatiously and Dean tried not to blush.

“You put us in there because you saw that,” He suddenly felt uncomfortable admitting that he liked that show. After living it briefly though he’d given up that guilty pleasure. It only reminded him of being shot in the back and wanting to strangle all of the characters for being so stupid. Still, he swallowed the lump building in his throat, “that I liked it.”

Gabriel gave another nod, “And I chose to be Dr. Sexy because.” He motioned his hand in an encouraging manner to get Dean thinking. It clicked in his head and a real blush appeared on his face. He didn’t say anything, just turned his head away, rubbed his neck and coughed awkwardly. It made the angel laugh out loud. “Yup, because you were attracted to the guy. Though, I don’t see it. Were the cowboy boots really a turn on Dean?”

He received a glare for the joke. “It’s called being a fan!” Came the over-zealous objection.

“Fans make groupies big boy.” Replied the trickster with playful delight. The threatening face he was on the receiving end of didn’t seem so intimidating with those cherry cheeks framing it.

“Don’t make me get the Holy Oil, Gabriel.” Now that shut him up but he was still smiling and biting his lip to hold in the laughter.

“I can think of some different oil we could use.” He said suddenly with a grin and suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

“Dean spluttered, “L-look,” He began once he had some small control over his voice, “I’m flatter and all by your cryptic ass efforts to…to get to me. But I have enough angel attention without you, so, sorry, but not interested.”

“You should reconsider. I’m a good lover.” It sounded as though he were a salesman.

“L-lover?” Dean repeated dumbly, slapped by the term.

“Yeah, I know my way around the bedroom scene with a guy. Sure women are wonderful, but I guarantee you it’s nothing compared to having a d-“

“Whoa, whoa!” Dean threw his hands up with another blush beginning to heat his cheeks, “Stop right there. NO, means no. Now tell me what you did with Sam.” His face grew serious.

Gabriel tried to look innocent, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“He’s been gone too long. You did something to him so you could finish up your stalker meeting with me.”

There was a dangerous twinkle in the angel’s eye, “How do you know he didn’t go to the bar or get stuck in traffic?” Dean was silent. But it wasn’t an ‘I’m wrong’ kind of silence. It was an ‘I’m right and I don’t need to say more’ type of silence. Another grin came to the trickster’s face. He got up from his seat, “See? I knew there was a brain somewhere behind that handsome face of yours.” The hunter kept impassive and quiet. Seeing him so still sent a tingle up Gabriel’s spine and he felt the urge to make him squirm. He walked closer to him but still at a reasonable distance from Dean’s chair. “Don’t worry, I sent him on a little good chase. He’s not in danger.”

“Any why should I believe you?”

Gabriel considered Dean and walked closer, making the man inch back in his seat as he put hands on either side of him, on the armrests and learning in slightly. “Because I’ve never truly hurt you or Sam and I won’t start now.” Their eyes locked and they remained there silently a moment or two.

“Why me?” Dean asked suddenly with his serious face still on. He had expected a wide grin to come to the angel’s face as he explained how he was hot and funny or something like that but Gabriel kept his pensive frown on and studious gaze locked on his countenance. Seeing this side of him shot some unidentifiable warm emotions spinning in his gut.

“You’re the one I want. Out of all the humans and gods alike, you’re the one who turns my world upside down by just being you.” Dean’s mouth slacked open in shock. Gabriel reached out a hand and Dean flinched when it pressed against his stomach but he didn’t attack the angel, wouldn’t attack him, couldn’t attack him while he spoke in that tone and looked at him with those burning amber eyes.

“This soul, burning with life and purity and with such righteousness makes my grace shiver.” His hand slid up his muscled chest until he was cupping Dean’s jaw. “This body makes my vessel heat up in desire.” The voice was rich in self-confidence in its assuredness of what he knew and what he wanted. Dean felt a shiver go up his own body. Gabriel leaned in real close to the hunter’s face then slid off to the side where hot breath warmed his ear. “Don’t you get it? I choose you. I want you…”

Dean’s eyes bugged out. The Trickster pulled away but didn’t once meet his gaze gain. He stood up straight and looked around the motel room. With his heart pounding heavy in his chest and his mouth going dry, Dean tried to understand exactly what was going on with Gabriel right now.

After a long distilled quiet Gabriel looked back at Dean with a small smile that was back to being the shallow cover up he had been using before that little seemingly emotionally honest intone of confusing, butterfly inducing words. The flirting mischief he now possessed just felt forced. “Final offer; you want to sample out what could possibly be the best sex of your life? Say no and I’ll be out of your hair forever….Okay, not forever but you get the gist. Say yes and well…”

Dean got up from his seat and pulled out a quarter from his pocket he stared at it a couple moments then glanced at Gabriel who was giving him a curious look. “I got a better idea.” He grinned mischievously, not thinking too hard about what he was doing (ever the creature of impulse), “You’re the trickster; you’ve been playing games for centuries. It’s only fitting that we settle this with another game.”

“And by game you mean a coin toss? Seriously?”

“Got a problem with it?”

“Doesn’t it seem a little anti-climactic to you?”

The hunter gave a one shouldered shrug, “Maybe. You in or not?”

“Sure, it’s a better chance than I expected from you to be honest.”

Dean smiled at that, “Call it.”

“Well I think tonight I’d rather want to get tails than heads.” He grinned cheekily causing Dean to blush and frown again.

“Don’t push your luck.” Gabriel laughed. Dean exhaled deeply and then flipped the coin. It twirled theatrically in the air, spinning fast then falling straight into Dean’s hand as he quickly slapped it onto the back of his other hand and remained hiding it from view. The answer scared him but the pause he was taking could be seen as a good build up. He slowly lifted his hand up and found the silver coin staring back at him with the face of George Washington. A smile came to his face at the result. Dean Winchester just won against an angel. Victory!

Looking back up at Gabriel though made his smile falter. The angel shrugged with a worn out smile. “Whelp, I lose. Contrary to popular belief, I am fair to my word.” Dean wasn’t sure what he felt more of relief or disappointment; either way both were weighed heavily in uncertainty. But one thing he felt he was sure of was that he could not have sex with Gabriel. Or could he? If he couldn’t, why even offer the coin toss? His own motives, thoughts and feelings confused him.

“Guess I’ll catch you later.” The angel smiled sadly and raised his hand, preparing to snap his fingers. But just as his thumb and middle finger connected Dean caught his hand preventing him from vanishing.

“No.”

Gabriel rose an eyebrow, “No?”

“You don’t get to just come swooshing in and, and start confessing your feelings that you’ve had for me since our first meeting!” While he kept a firm grip on the other man’s hand he used his other to wave theatrically. “You can’t say that you have wanted me and explain all the meaning behind your actions as if I should have been able to get something like that from everything you’ve done. You cryptic dick! And then you have the nerve to just try and turn tail when I haven’t even given you an answer.” His eyes may have fallen on many spots during his rant but at the end they finally came to lock on to Gabriel’s.

There was a sudden hope (and minor confusion) suddenly throwing Gabriel off his A-game. He tried breaking down Dean’s expression but couldn’t find anything sturdy. SO he squeezed the fist Dean still had a grip on and asked the only question that mattered. “What’s your answer?”

The hunter loosened his hold on Gabriel’s hand. Suddenly he became unsure again. All that decisiveness bent under the pressure. He pulled away but Gabe caught his wrist and asked again. “What is your answer….Dean?” He said the hunter’s name like a plea.

Dean Winchester licked his lips then looked up, giving Gabriel one of those adorable crooked smile of his. “Tell you what, come back later and find out.”

The archangel drew his brow down in disapproval. “Don’t play games with me Winchester. It’s a simple yes or no.”

“Like you didn’t play with me? You gotta find the irony a little funny.” A grin came to his model face, “I mean you played these games on me for years and now it’s your turn to be on the receiving end…And don’t even say it!” He scolded suddenly realizing how the angel could warp the context. Judging by Gabe’s facial expression though he wasn’t very amused. “And just so you know, Gabriel,” Dean pulled his hand from the ever loosening grip, “It’s not a simple yes or no. Feeling can’t just be decided like some true or false answer on a test. They’re held on to until the person figures them out…and then they’re shared. But not sooner. So, no, it’s not simple. And frankly you could have made your intentions a little clearer from the get go because only a conspiracy nut would take the little things you did as a show of affection.” The longer he talked the more numb Gabriel’s face became.

“Still, I think anyone who danced around that much for four years deserves at least some chance.”

Hope reignited on the angel’s face. “So then-?”

“No!” Dean objected loudly. “Dude, are you horny or something? I’m not going to just jump into bed with you!”

“If I were a female we wouldn’t even be having this conversation, you realize?”

Dean gave a halfhearted glare. “Shut up. Just be happy with your chance will you? I…” He scratched his head uncomfortably, “This is new to me and I’m not even sure I want to go through with it but…”

“But what?”

Those green eyes seemed to glow with the hum of life that Gabriel loved so much. That he was actually looking at him, at his ancient all powerful being like a normal person who earned a type of respect worth more than anything was beyond him. “Maybe there’s more to you then I thought there was.” IT was such a sincere statement. He almost doused in a flippant joking retort but he found it wouldn’t be fair to Dean or himself.

“Maybe.” He settled with a shake of his head and a broken smile. A nice little silence passed between them. One full of possibilities. Neither were sure what they were getting in to and while it was a little intimidating both of them were curious to see what would come of it. Whatever ‘it’ was. “I guess I should leave you to sort out these feelings of yours?” He asked idly, raising his hand in preparation to snap again because he already knew the answer.

“I guess.”

This night wasn’t what Gabriel had expected. But it was more than what he was hoping for if he were being honest with himself. Which if he was even remotely honest about his feelings then he would have confessed a long time ago instead of waiting until it almost felt like time was running out for him. The feeling was haunting and made his grace stir, fluttering with the desire to live and he couldn’t pin what the feeling was just that it felt real and inevitable.

“Before you go,” Dean said suddenly, “I get to claim my prize.”

The question pushed up his throat but stopped in his mouth when Gabriel found himself being kissed by Dean. It was a mild kiss, a heavy presence not forceful or rough but real and physical. Awkward, clumsy, and scared. He returned it almost hesitantly, not wanting to be too forceful with his feelings when apparently Dean was barely now realizing the implications of their situation. It ended not quickly but also not after eternity. The magic of a Winchester’s kiss.

When he pulled away there was a warm smile on Dean’s face that made Gabriel’s heart flutter. The angel wondered if the hunter discovered the hidden motive behind his hidden motive. All this sexual attraction spouted when really that was a scratch on the surface to the true feelings he held.

“I got heads remember?” Dean gloated, “Now give me back my brother, you ass.”


End file.
